


99 Reasons

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s Steve’s 99th Birthday, so you give him 99 reasons why you love him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	99 Reasons

You were awake really early today. You were just too excited. It was your husband, Steve’s 99th birthday. Big wow! For the first 5 minutes after you woke up, you just watched the super soldier sleep. His face was neutral, but you could tell how content he was. You heart swelled knowing that you were the cause. 

You cautiously kissed him on the forehead and slipped out of bed walking towards your dresser. You opened the top drawer and dug underneath your clothes to find the little cards. This was your birthday present to Steve. 

You crept quietly to the edge of the bed and laid out the first 10 then brought the rest with you. You went to the kitchen and set 10 more onto the counter island, then began to gather the things you needed to make breakfast.

* * *

Steve began to stir awake. He felt around the bed for you and was met with nothing. His brows furrowed in confusion as he slowly opened his eyes to find that you were not there. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and gave a groan. Then his eyes settled on to pieces of paper that were laid atop the foot of the bed.

 _99 Reasons I Love You_ Said the first card.

_1\. I love you for the way you make me feel when I am with you_

_2\. I love your humor_

_3\. I love how we complete each others thoughts_

_4\. I love your smile_

_5\. I love your eyes_

_6\. I love how I see myself through your eyes_

_7\. I love how you make me smile_

_8\. I love that we will grow old together_

_9\. I love that you are my best friend in the whole world and always have been_

_10\. I love it when we stay up all night talking about nothing_

Said the next ones. Steve smiled and gathered up the cards. He got up and put on some sweats and made his way to the kitchen.

His eyes fell on you. You were wearing his shirt and swayed to the soft sound of Glenn Miller on the record player. You turned around, plate of bacon in hand and smiled up at Steve, “Mornin’ birthday boy.” 

He walked to the counter to see 10 more cards laid out:

11\. I love it when we stay up all night talking serious and not remembering what we talked about the next day.

_12\. I love how your body feels next to mine_

_13\. I love knowing that if I died tomorrow, that I found my soulmate before I did_

_14\. I love the way you look at me_

_15\. I love the way I look at you_

_16\. I love that you respect me_

_17\. I love that even though you know everything about me you still look at me the way you do_

_18\. I love the way you love me_

_19\. I love the way I love you_

_20\. I love your touch_

Steve smiled and caught your eye, “You’re amazing, you know that?”

You shrugged, “I mean, I guess.” You gestured to the barstool seats, “Go ahead and sit. The food’s almost ready.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve said sitting himself down and watching you cook. 

You plated his food first and tucked 10 more cards onto his plate, then slid it over to him. He read them:

_21\. I love how you enjoy the little things I do for you and think they are big_

_22\. I love the sparkle in your eyes_

_23\. I love cuddling with you._

_24\. I love how our bodies connect like a puzzle when I lie on your chest_

_25\. I love how we communicate so well_

_26\. I love that you listen to what I say_

_27\. I love that you tell me what you feel_

_28\. I love that you are the last voice I hear before I go to bed_

_29\. I love that I am the first voice you hear when you wake up_

_30\. I love how you complete me_

Steve was beaming. You slid your plate next to his then turned off the stove. You walked over to the other side and you stood in between his legs and kissed him. Kisses with Steve were always so gentle and loving and always made your heart skip a beat.

“Happy birthday, Steve.” You whispered to him.

His forehead rested against yours, “Thank you, my love.”

* * *

After breakfast, you told Steve that you had made plans for him. So you told him to take a shower and dress up. As he was setting his clothes on the bed, you quickly taped 10 cards onto the bathroom mirror. You kissed Steve’s cheek as you exited the bathroom and he entered. You already started the water for him, so all he had to do was wait. He looked at the mirror and read the next cards:

_31\. I love the way you play with my hair_

_32\. I love the way you carress my face_

_33\. I love the way you kiss my neck_

_34\. I love watching you with my friends_

_35\. I love that you take time for my family_

_36\. I love your generous nature_

_37\. I love your outgoing personality_

_38\. I love your laugh_

_39\. I love your warmth and kindness_

_40\. I love that you love spending time with me_

He smiled and shook his head. He felt the water and then hopped in. 

* * *

When Steve stepped out of the bathroom, you were already dressed and ready to go. He stepped towards the bed to see, yet another set of cards, :

_41\. I love that your ticklish_

_42\. I love how you make me laugh_

_43\. I love the way we finish each others sentences_

_44\. I love the fact that I will never give up on you_

_45\. I love the way I can’t imagine a day without you in my life_

_46\. I love how when I dream of my life partner, the only person that I can see is you_

_47\. I love your thoughtfulness_

_48\. I love your tenderness_

_49\. I love the way you treat my friends_

_50\. I love the way your voice sounds over the phone_

Steve gathered them and held them up, “You know, these cards are kinda making me not want to go out and just want to spend the whole day with you. In bed. Naked.”

You laughed, “Maybe next year, soldier. But today, I made a whole list of things for us to do. So hurry up and get ready!” 

Steve chuckled, “Okay! Okay! I’m going!”

As Steve began to dress you made your way to the front door, “I’ll be in the car waiting!”

Steve hollered back, “Alright!” Then quickly pulled his clothes on.

* * *

Steve jogged out of the building and hopped into the passenger’s seat to find more cards taped onto the dashboard.

_51\. I love the way your voice sounds whispering in my ear_

_52\. I love how our romance feels like the perfect romance movie_

_53\. I love the way you protect and defend me_

_54\. I love your intelligence_

_55\. I love your passion for life_

_56\. I love how everytime I look at you, you take my breath away_

_57\. I love how I thank God everyday for bringing someone as wonderful as you into my life_

_58\. I love how my heart skips a beat when you walk into a room_

_59\. I love the ways you choose to show your affection for me_

_60\. I love the way you inspire me to be more than I am_

Steve pulled them off and pocket them with the rest. He then pulled you by the back of your neck and planted a loving kiss on your lips, “I love you,” he mumbled.

You smiled, “I love you too.” You started the car and began to drive. 

During the short drive to the location that was unknown to Steve, he kept guessing what plans you had for him. You just laughed.

“Babe, I’m not telling you! It’s all a surprise!”

He hung his head down and laughed, “Alright. Sorry.”

“What? You don’t trust me?” You asked playfully.

Steve rolled his eyes at you, “You know I do. I’m just anxious!”

You giggled at his giddiness, “Calm down, old man. Before you get a heart attack.” That earned you a poke to your side and you squealed, “Stop it! You’re going to make me crash!” He stopped but continued tot giggle.

You drove up to the sidewalk of Central Park and parked. Steve rose a questioning eyebrow, “Picnic?” 

You winked at him, “Help me with the stuff in the back, Cap.”

“You got it, doll.” He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Making his way to the trunk. He opened it and read the cards that laid in front of a picnic basket and a pink box.

_61\. I love you just the way you are_

_62\. I love our life together_

_63\. I love the way you look when you’re sleeping_

_64\. I love your strength of character_

_65\. I love the way you take the time to thank me for doing everyday things_

_66\. I love your confidence_

_67\. I love your ability to make me feel better when times are tough_

_68\. I love the way you support me when I’m off track_

_69\. I love your openness to try new things_

_70\. I love your ability to talk things through_

With every card he read, Steve could tell he as falling even deeper in love with you. And he didn’t think it was possible. He swiped up the cards having them join the rest of the deck and he grabbed the picnic basket. You came and picked up the pink box.

“What’s that?” You gave him a look and he gave a defeated sigh, “’It’s a surprise’. Okay. Okay.” You two walked down the ever familiar trail. You then walked down the familiar trail. Steve’s hand held the basket, while his other rested on your waist as you two walked. You two walked in a comfortable silence, until you “ran” into a familiar face.

“Buck?” Steve asked as his best friend walked up to him.

Bucky smiled, “Happy birthday, Punk.” He gave his friend a hug and pulled out a card giving it to him. 

Steve looked at you and you nodded. A silent confirmation that it was part of the rest. He turned it over and read it:

_71\. I love your courage to be you_

Steve was smiling again.

“You got an incredible dame there, Stevie.” Bucky said smiling at you.

Steve kissed your temple, “Don’t I know it.” The three of you continued to walk until you ran into a line of Steve’s friends and fellow Avengers.

First it was Nat, who smirked as she handed him a card:

_72\. I love your greatness_

_Then it was Sam:_

_73\. I love the fact that you want to be with me_

Then Tony, with, of course, a snide comment, “Man. You’re older than sliced bread.” Earning a frustrated shake of the head from your husband.

_74\. I love you for you_

Wanda:

_75\. I love your body_

Clint:

_76\. I love the way you take the time to show me how much you love me_

Bruce:

_77\. I love that you have a movie addiction just like me_

Vision:

_78\. I love the way you treat my family_

Sharon:

_79\. I love that my family loves you_

And then Peter Parker, which shocked Steve. The young man stood there giddy, “Hiya, Captain! Happy birthday! Again, I’m really sorry for-”

Steve chuckled, “Thanks, kid. And it’s alright. I’m glad you’re here.” Peter was beaming with pride at the comment.

_80\. I love the way you are not scared to show your affection when we are in public_

The group of you all walked to the open field where there was already sheets laid out to sit on accompanied with their own picnic baskets. Everyone happily plopped themselves down onto a spot and began bringing out the food.

You all sat around eating and laughing with each other. You then took out your camera and started snapping pics of Steve with everyone.

“Alright! Hand it over!” Tony exclaimed coming to your side. He snatched the camera out of your hands, “Go pose with the icicle before he melts.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Tony!”

Tony smirked, “What? You think I’m gonna respect you even if you’re technically older? Biologically, you’re younger than me! So respect your biological elder, Rogers!” Everyone laughed, including you, and you sat down next to Steve smiling at the camera. 

“Ugh. You both disgust me with your puppy love.” Tony said as he continued taking pictures. You stuck your tongue out at him and smiled when you heard Steve’s laugh. You then pulled out more cards from your pocket and handed them to him:

_81\. I love that you love my cooking_

_82\. I love the way you take care of us_

_83\. I love your willingness to share everything, espescially your heart_

_84\. I love your way with words_

_85\. I love that you call me your “doll”_

_86\. I love the special moments that we share_

_87\. I love your passion for your hobbies and interests_

_88\. I love your competitiveness_

_89\. I love your ingenuity_

_90\. I love the surprises you do for me_

“I can’t believe you’re doing this, doll.” Steve said looking at you lovingly.

“I’d do anything for you, Steve. And I want you to always know all of the reasons of why I love you.”

“You’re incredible.” Steve mumbled as he leaned in for a kiss.

“GAG ME WITH A SPOON!” Bucky cried out interrupting you two. You laughed as Steve balled up his napkin and threw it at his chuckling best friend.

“I think it’s time for cake.” Nat handed you the pink box and you set it in front of Steve. You opened it to reveal a medium sized cake in the shape of the famous Captain America shield. Written in icing was “Happy Birthday Steve!”

Nat then handed you two candles that were shaped into 9s and you stuck them into the cake.

“Oh thank God. I thought you were actually going to stick 99 candles in there.”

You scoffed, “Nobody has time for that!” You then lit the candles and everyone began to sing: 

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Steeeevve!_

_Happy birthday to yooouuu!_

Steve took a breath then blew the candles out earning some cheers and applause.

“Did you wish for something, Captain Rogers?” Peter asked.

He shook his head, “Nope.”

You frowned, “Why not?”

Steve smiled and pulled you close, “Because I have everything I could wish for right here.” That earned some aws and eye rolls.

“You’re so corny, Rogers.”

Steve chuckled, “I blame you, Mrs. Rogers.” He gave you a quick peck on the lips and then began to cut the cake.

* * *

A couple hours later, everyone cleaned up and was ready to head back home. You and Steve said your good-byes thanking everyone for their help and presence. You two then walked back to the car hand in hand.

“So did you enjoy yourself?”

Steve nodded looking at you, “Of course. I was surrounded by my wife and family. How could I not?” 

You hugged him, “Good.” He hummed with contentment.

The short time back to your apartment was filled with a comfortable silence. You both headed to the bedroom immediately wanting to relax after today’s events.

You both were now situated in bed. Steve’s arms comfortably around you. You then handed him the last set of cards:

_91\. I love your sensuality_

_92\. I love how you demand respect but aren’t controlling_

_93\. I love how I would do anything for you to make you happy_

_94\. I love how you would do anything to make me happy_

_95\. I love how even when you’re not with me I still feel like you’re right here with me_

_96\. I love the way you won’t let me compromise myself_

_97\. I love the way that you won’t compromise yourself_

_98\. I love that you are always there for me_

After not finding the 99th card, Steve looked at you in confusion, “Where’s the last one?”

You bit your lip as you handed him the very last card:

_99\. I love that you’re going to be an amazing father._

Steve’s breath hitched and he felt like time stood still. He read the card over and over again and then looked at you, “You’re-?”

You nodded and handed him the pregnancy test that had a plus sign staring at him, “You’re gonna be a dad.”

Tears started welling in Steve’s eyes, “I’m gonna be a dad.” He whispered. He broke out into a smile, “I’m gonna be a dad!” He dropped the card and small stick and pulled you to him. His lips capturing yours, “We’re gonna be parents,” he whispered with excitement.

You laughed and nodded, “Yeah, we are, Stevie.”

Steve hugged you, “This is the best present ever, doll.” 

He then let go and slid down becoming eye level with your stomach, “Hey, baby. This is your daddy. I can’t wait to meet you. You’ve already made me so happy.” He kissed your stomach then craned his neck up to kiss you, “I love you so much, Y/N Rogers.”

You smiled, “And I love you Steve Rogers. Everything about you. 99 reasons and more.”


End file.
